Road Trip
by Snowflake Eliza Cahill Sparkle
Summary: Annabeth Chase finally gets to fulfill her dream. She gets to study old ruins and admire architecture. But a certain green-eyed boy catches her attention. Will her dream continue or will it be crushed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is a story idea that has been stuck in my head for a long time. I really really need to get it out. This chapter is kind of full of flashbacks but I will get more present time in the next chapter. It's also more of an introduction than an actual chapter, but I'm going to count it for that anyways. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

"You got what?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Do I have to repeat it again?" Elizabeth asked me.

Let me back up. I'm Piper and Elizabeth has been my friend ever since we bumped into each other when she came to California.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_I was sneaking away from Jane hoping I wouldn't be caught. I had crawled into the woods behind the house (mansion)._

_"Piper come out or I'll call your dad!" Jane threatened. It was an empty threat though. I had heard that one. She would never call my dad since he was always busy. _

_I crawled further into the woods until I heard a rustle behind me. I turned around. Nothing was there._

"_Hi," a voice said. I turned around again. This time I found a girl probably a year younger than me. She had blond hair with curls at the end and blue eyes outlined with a sea green. _

"_Um...Hi," I replied._

"_So you live there?" she asked me, pointing at the mansion. I slowly nodded. "That's nice. I understand why you might run away. Too much lime light. You seem like the girl who'd want to hide in the shadows. Or in other words be normal." I tried to wrap my head around what she was saying. _She understands?_ I thought. She cocked her head at me and I realized I was staring into space._

"_Sorry," I said._

"_It's fine. I have a younger brother and sister who do that to me all the time when I try to speak to them. They always zone out," she replied. Then she face palmed. "Where are my manners? Wait I have none." I laughed at that. "Then where is my kindness. 'Cause I am so kind." she said sarcastically. "Anyways my point is my name is Elizabeth." She put a poker face on and stuck out her hand._

"_Piper." I shook her hand. I had imitated her poker face. We both held them for some time before we burst out laughing._

"_There you are Piper. I was getting worried," Jane said behind me. Elizabeth was facing her._

"_You were worried? You don't look worried," she pointed out._

"_Well I am," Jane snapped._

"_That just proves my point more. You just snapped at me. No one can lie to me. I can always tell," Elizabeth said holding Jane's glare. _

_I heard some more rustling. A boy popped out. He looked a year older than me. He had blond hair like Elizabeth's but had green eyes instead of blue._

"'_Liza you shouldn't run off like that. You could have gotten lost," he scolded her. Elizabeth scoffed still looking at Jane._

"_As if. I have this whole park memorized," she replied. Then the boy noticed Jane._

"_You're Tristan McLean's manager, Jane, right?" he said casually throwing out my dad's name like it was just a regular name._

"_Yes. And you are Jacob Sparkle. Crystal Sparkle's older son?" Jane asked him, tearing her eyes away from Elizabeth. Elizabeth winked at me. Jacob nodded to her question._

"_I am so sorry if my sister was bothering you. She is kind of hard to manage," He apologized to Jane._

"_I try my best," Elizabeth joked. I laughed, while Jacob glared at her. She just gave him and innocent smile saying, _What did I do wrong?_. I laughed even more at that._

"_It's okay," Jane gave a tight smile._

"_Come on 'Liza. We need to get ready," Jacob told her._

"_But I don't want to go," she whined._

"_Where are you going?" I blurted out._

"_Piper McLean?" He asked. I nodded. "Well Piper, we are going to a VIP party where _everyonedresses up_." He said the last part mostly to Elizabeth who rolled her eyes at that._

"_Piper's going as well. Right, Piper?" Jane said._

"_Unfortunately, yes," I said. Then I smiled. "But if Elizabeth's coming then it might be bearable."_

"_It's settled then," Jacob said, visibly relaxing. "If Piper goes, then Elizabeth goes." We both got ushered away. I looked back to find Elizabeth too. She gave a wave and a wink and I returned it with a peace sign._

_As for the party, it was a blast. Literally._

* * *

Annabeth however, instead of meeting her myself, I met her through Elizabeth when we found her in the park reading a book.

* * *

_Elizabeth and I were walking in the park when we found a girl sitting on a bench reading a book. About Architecture. In the middle of summer. She had blond hair covering her face, creating a curtain between the surrounding and her._

_"Annie!" Elizabeth squealed. The girl looked up to be tackled with a hug._

_"Oof!" She said. I laughed so hard I fell down and started laughing on the ground. " 'Liza can't breathe." The girl choked._

_"Sorry," Elizabeth apologized and let her go. I saw the girl's eyes. They were a startling gray. She caught my eye and it felt like her eyes were scanning me, trying to figure out who I was and what were my deepest secrets. "Oops." Elizabeth giggled. "Piper, Annie. Annie, Piper."_

_"You're name's Annie?" I asked, the words flowing out of my mouth like there was no filter._

_"No, it's Annabeth. 'Liza here always calls me that. She's the only one I _let_ to call me that," she answered. Elizabeth glared at her._

_"You know you love the nickname, Annie. Admit it," Elizabeth said._

_"I will never surrender," Annabeth said in a medieval sounding accent._

_"Someday, you will. I promise that," Elizabeth said in the same accent._

_"What's up with the accent?" I asked._

_"Inside joke," they responded in unison._

_"Okay then," I said. "So why are you reading an Architecture book in the middle of summer?"_

_"She is _obsessed_ with Architecture," 'Liza answered for her. Annabeth glared at her like _I can answer for myself_. 'Liza ignored the glare as usual. "Tickle fight!" She squealed. In no time me and Annabeth were on the ground in a fit of giggles._

_"It's on. Ready Piper?" Annabeth said. I nodded in response._

* * *

"Do I have to repeat it again?" Elizabeth asked me.

"I don't know why are you asking me? She going to keep on repeating the question anyways," I said.

"True. So, true," Elizabeth said.

"Have you told them yet?" Jacob asked, coming into view.

"Well, sort of. Piper has got it in her head, but Annabeth's brain can't seem to process that," Elizabeth responded with an excellent poker face. Jacob and I laughed while Annabeth glared at her.

"Just say it one more time," Jacob said, calming himself down.

"Annie, my mom is going to Greece, Rome, etc and she asked if we could come. We said yes if we could invite some friends. She said okay. Do you want to come?" Elizabeth said slowly, as if she was talking to a little kid. Annabeth glared at her. "Hey, you didn't get it the last hundred times, literally, I asked you. How else am I supposed to ask you?"

"You didn't have to ask. You could have just said that I should pack my things and get ready," Annabeth reasoned.

"But then you would've asked why and I'd have to go into detail on that," Elizabeth argued/pointed out. Annabeth's mouth opened to reply but Jacob beat her to it.

"All of you go get ready. We don't have much time and Elizabeth has to help Maria pack her stuff since she takes forever. So go!" He ordered.

"Yes sir!" We all said, going in our separate directions.

We all were probably bouncing up and down inside (Elizabeth outside) from the excitement. We knew it was going to be awesome. What we didn't know was what really was going to happen.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! If you haven't figured it out, I love writing and reading cliffhangers. They are so fun to read and write. Plus, when your parents call you, you have a reason to keep reading and ignore them (which I happen to do a lot on instinct). Anyways, please review. Criticisms welcome. Plus can someone tell me what FLAMES are in the FanFiction world? I hear, or rather see, it so much, but I don't know what they are. Thanks. See ya later!**

**"If nothing changed, there'd be no butterflies."**

**-someone I have no idea who it is.**

**~Snowflake**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had tests then I had to start packing then well you don't want to hear about my pathetic life so… with no further delay… the next chapter!**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I couldn't believe it! I was going to Greece! And Rome! And I'm going to see all the architecture! Nothing could ruin my mood now.

I opened the door and ran to my room to start packing and tell Dad that I was going.

"Annabeth," someone said behind me. Like an idiot, I stopped. Not that it would solve my problem. I cursed mentally, knowing who it was. I turned around.

"Yes Mother," I said, trying to contain my anger. Athena just looked at me emotionless.

"I want you to come with me to where I work," she said, as usual there was no trace of emotion. She expected her to say "yes" but that was not going to happen.

"Sorry Mother but I can't. I have plans," I said turning around.

"How dare you say no to your mother," Athena said.

"Well, I just did," I replied, going up the stairs. Athena followed me.

"You are spending way too much time with those girls. They are becoming a bad influence on you," she countered. We had reached my room by now.

"Sorry but I can't. I'm going on vacation with my friends," I said. I opened my door.

"You will not go. I forbid you," she said. I turned around.

"It's not just Piper and Elizabeth," I said.

"Elizabeth's fine if you take the rebel from her personality," Athena said. I gasped. If you take the rebel from Elizabeth's personality then she is not who she is. I actually am kind of jealous of Piper and Eli because they can be rebels. I just can't. It is impossible. Anyways, if you take the rebel from Eli, then she won't be the happy-go-lucky girl that I became friends with. "It's Piper I'm worried about. She's too much like a rebel. I'm only saying this for the best. It's you I'm worried about." _More like you're worried about my reputation as the famous Athena's daughter,_ I thought. But I knew better than to say that out loud.

"But it's also Elizabeth's older brother Jacob," I said instead. Athena loved Jacob. She thought he was the perfect child. Athena hesitated.

"Fine, I'll let you go," she said, finally. I let out a breath. "But…" I stiffened. "Tell me where you're going. I want to see if it has an educational value." I mentally rolled my eyes. Of course she wants to know if it's for an educational value. Studies is all she cares about. Well, at least as far as I know.

"We're going to Greece, Rome, etc. Okay?" I said.

"Etc?" Athena asked.

"I'm just repeating what Elizabeth said," I said. She hesitated.

"Fine I'll let you go now, but don't think you'll be lucky the next time," she said. She walked away. _Why does she like to have dramatic exits?_ I thought. I closed my door and started packing everything. Actually, to be honest, I didn't tell Mother one thing. That Elizabeth is inviting other friends too. And so is Jacob. Athena didn't like them. It's just one minor detail. Right? I finished packing and went out my room door.

"Dad!" I called.

"Yes, Annabeth," he said, from his play, sorry, _office _room. I entered the room. He was playing, sorry again, working on the table.

"I'm going on vacation with some of my friends," I said. He looked up. He sighed in defeat.

"Okay. Just be careful," he said. I smiled.

"Of course Dad," I said, giving him a hug. Just as I was going out the door, the two angel-devils decided to come out. In other words, Bobby and Matthew came running.

"Where you going Annie?" they asked in unison.

"Where _are_ you going," I corrected. "And I'm going on vacation."

"Can we go Annie?" Bobby asked, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry boys. It's just for me," I said. They frowned. "I'll get you something." I promised. Their faces immediately lit up.

"Thanks Annie!" They both said. I laughed and ruffled their hair. They turned around and ran around in the house screaming, "Annie's getting us a present!" I closed the door behind me as I went out. Then I called Elizabeth.

"Hey Annie," she said. There was a lot of noise in the background.

"What's that noise?" I asked.

"The rest of the peeps," she answered. "Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Yes please," I said.

"My brother will be there in a minute," she said. "No!" I shook my head. "Sorry. These people are crazy."

"And this is coming from you," I said, laughing a little. "Anyways thanks."

"No prob," she said. "Gotta go now. Bye."

"Bye," I said. The call ended.

A few minutes later, a car pulled up. Jacob came out.

"Are you sure you need that many bags?" He asked. I looked down.

"Half of them aren't my clothes," I replied.

"Just what I expected. Let me help," he said. I grabbed a few of my bags and he got the rest. We put them in the trunk.

As we were along to Eli's house, I heard some voices outside.

"Come on Chelsey! We're going to be late!" A girl called. She had brown hair and eyes. A boy was walking next to her. He looked younger and was jumping up and down. He also as well had brown hair and eyes except his hair was a little lighter shade of brown and his eyes we a slightly darker shade of brown.

"But I'm tired!" Another girl said. She was walking behind them. She had black hair with brown highlights and really really dark brown eyes. She kind of reminded me of one of my other friends, Thalia.

"Even I'm excited!" The boy said.

"Shut up Steve! You're not carrying anything!" Chelsey yelled back.

"Because I don't have to! So ha!" Steve said, running ahead. I didn't notice that Jacob rolled down the window.

"Do you guys need a lift?" He called out. Alice, Chelsey and Steve looked over. I think it was my imagination, but did Alice blush? I shook the thought away.

"Please! My arms are killing me!" Chelsey yelled back.

"I'm carrying most of the bags Chelsey!" Alice said to a running Chelsey.

"Don't care!" She said. By this time she had reached the car. "Thanks," she said to Jacob. Steve hopped into the car.

"Drive away before my sister reaches us," Steve said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not doing that to your sister," Jacob said.

"Is it because you have..." Chelsey started.

"Shut up Chelsey," he said, his face turning red. _Oh, he has a crush on her,_ I thought. I made a mental note to tell Eli. Alice got in the backseat next to Chelsey who was next to Steve who was jumping up up and down his seat. "So this is Annabeth."

"So you're the famous Annabeth Chase," Chelsey said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah," was my reply.

"Do you need all that stuff?" Alice asked. I cocked my head to the side. "I saw all your stuff in the trunk."

"Oh. Umm… Actually half of it are books," I said. Chelsey groaned. "What?"

"We don't need another bookworm," she said. Alice punched her in the shoulder.

"Be nice," Alice said.

"Fine."

"We're here! We're here! We're here!" Steve exclaimed. We got out and I headed toward the trunk.

"I'll get it Annabeth. You should meet the rest of them," Jacob said. My expression was probably like, 'There's more?'. Jacob laughed. "Just go."

I went inside the house (coughmansioncough). I found the song "Immortals" by Fall Out Boy playing at full volume. Elizabeth came running towards me.

"Sorry about the loud music. Nico got control of the controls to the speakers," she yelled.

"You let him didn't you," I said. She looked at me sheepishly.

"Maybe," she said.

"Who's Nico?" I asked.

"You'll meet him later once everyone arrives and my mom comes back from her extremely long meeting," was all she said before disappearing into the crowd of teens.

I walked towards the library to get some peace and quiet. Yes they have their own library. If Elizabeth lives somewhere, there is a library or else and I quote, "I will go crazy. Or at least crazier." Unluckily, it was really loud there too. _A library is supposed to be quiet,_ I thought. Instead I went to the next best place. The roof. I know you're probably thinking. What are you kidding me. But actually, part of the roof is flat and supposed to be used for relaxation. At least in my dictionary.

Anyways, as I was going up the stairs, I bumped into something. Or actually, someone. They caught me and helped me regain my balance. It was a boy. That just made it even better. (Note the sarcasm). He had black tousled hair that looked as if it couldn't be tamed and a well built body. But the thing that captured my attention the most was his sea-green eyes.

* * *

**The drama is starting. (cue gasp). **

**You know I'm going to start giving shout outs now. It just seems fair. I only have one person who reviewed.**

**riptidedauntlessgryffindor**

**Thank you for reviewing to my story. Anyways, I'm only going to post the next chapter if I get at least 5 reviews/favorites/followers to this story. They all must be different people. So good luck!**

**Oh and please review. It helps me get inspiration to continue the story.**

**~Snowflake**


End file.
